1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joystick controller, and more particularly, to a joystick controller most suitably usable with a video game machine to control a video game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the joystick controller for use with a video same machine, various types of joystick controllers have been proposed for remote control of a model plane, helicopter or the like, a sound balancing device in a 4-channel stereo player, or other machines.
Such joystick controllers are known from the disclosures in the Japanese Publication of Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 29557/80, Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No. 140202/80 and Publication of Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 33206/84, for instance. One of these publications discloses a joystick controller comprising a frame body, a joystick supported in the frame body rockably in all directions (360.degree.), arcuate members, crossing each other, pivoted rockably to the frame body and each having an elongated hole formed therein, and a potentiometer installed to each of support shafts of the arcuate members. Therefore, as the joystick is rocked, the arcuate members are rocked correspondingly.
Further, the Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No. 100759/93 discloses a joystick position sensing system, comprising a housing having first and second potentiometers mounted thereon, a pivot ball movably mounted on the housing and defining a prime axis, the pivot ball being formed with first and second grooves, the grooves defining portions of respective first and second great circles each intersecting the prime axis, the plane of the first great circle being substantially orthogonal to the plane of the second great circle, a joystick attached to the pivot ball and extending outwardly therefrom, a first follower arm slidably engaged with the first groove and operatively engaged with the first potentiometer for generating a first signal representative of the orientation of the first groove relative to the housing, a second follower arm slidably engaged with the second groove and operatively coupled with the second potentiometer for generating a second signal representative of the position of the second groove relative to the housing, and means electrically coupled to the first and second potentiometers for generating a third signal representative of the position of the joystick relative to the housing.
However, since the above-mentioned prior-art joystick controllers for the radio control of a model plane, helicopter or the like and remote control of the sound balancing apparatus in the 4-channel stereo player are not sufficiently robust to resist a possible rough handling to which no major consideration is given when they are designed, they are not advantageous in strength and durability. The conventional joystick controllers for control of a video game are large and complicated, which lead to increased manufacturing costs.